


Christmas Presents

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 07:06:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15944264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Drabble. The Sewer King scowled the minute many children appeared with empty hands.





	Christmas Presents

I don't own Batman TAS characters.

 

The Sewer King scowled the minute many children appeared with empty hands. ''You never obtained pretties for your king?'' he wished to know. He watched as a few children frowned and shook their heads. ''Zero Christmas presents? You caused me great distress,'' he said. He thought about feeding some children to his pet alligators. 

''TO THE STREETS! DON'T RETURN UNTIL YOU HAVE LOTS AND LOTS OF PRETTIES!'' 

After children scattered, the Sewer King walked to a sick alligator. He crouched near it and held claws. Tears eventually ran down the Sewer King's face while he sobbed. Deceased pets as presents.

 

THE END


End file.
